Hell Hath No Wrath Like Hermione Scorned
by chibird
Summary: A crossover between two very popular childrens stories, Pokemon and Harry Potter. C&c's welcome. I hope you like it.


****

Hell Hath No Wrath Like Hermione Scorned

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry-tachi or Team Rocket. This was just the result of a weird thought I had. I am not anti-Team Rocket. I just wanted to see what would happen if they met the Hogwarts kids and I came up with this. C&c greatly appreciated. Flames with be used to line my cat's litter basket.

* * *

The beautiful, green meadow was peaceful. There was no other was to describe it. The sun was shining, neither too strongly nor too weakly. The breeze was cool and pleasant and a group of wild Pigeot flew through the air. It almost seemed sacrilegious that the tableau be disturbed. But it was.

Three screams and a puff of smoke and two boys, a girl and a broomstick were deposited in on the grass.

The first boy, a tall, skinny, redhead stood up and dusted off his voluminous, black robes. He was giving the girl, a sensible looking girl with curly, brown hair and a scroll in her hand a look of utmost displeasure.

"You…" Ron Weasley coughed and glared at Hermione. "I told you, you weren't ready for a 'Teleport' spell but no… Miss Granger had to go and show off…"

The third boy, black-haired, green-eyed and bespectacled sighed and used his sleeve to clean his glasses. Hermione Granger vs. Ron Weasley… The Saga Continued.

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione dusted off her black robes and looked at the scroll that had brought them here. "That's strange."

"Oh, come on, Hermione." The redhead wouldn't let it drop. "Why don't you just admit that trying a spell on a scroll planted in your satchel was a 'bad' idea."

"Ron…" Harry Potter as usual seemed to have been handed the role of 'Peacemaker'. "I don't think it was Hermione's fault. Besides, we were both curious to see if it would work." 

Ron glared at him accusingly but Harry continued. 

"Maybe we should just try and explore this place and see if there's anyway we can get back to Hogwarts from here."

"Oh, we don't have to do that." Hermione looked at the scroll in her hands. "I could just…"

"NO!" Harry and Ron panicked in unison.

"No… Let's explore first and deal with the spell later okay, Hermione." 

The girl gave Ron and Harry an assessing stare before putting the scroll in a compartment in her robes with a hurt sniff.

"If you say so."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry put a hand on his friends shoulder and picked up his beloved Nimbus inspecting the broom lovingly for damage. "It's fine." He said with a relieved sigh. "Now let's…"

There was a loud boom and an explosion a few feet to the left of the young wizards.

"What was that?" Ron looked around frantically. 

Chuckling was heard and two figures were revealed when the dust cleared. The first was a pink-haired girl posing with a hand on her hip and the other up in the air.

"Prepare for trouble."

The second figure came into focus. It was a beautiful, young man with violet hair and green eyes. In his hand he held a single red rose.

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

They both changed their poses.

"Jesse." Said the girl.

"James." Said the boy.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now and prepare to fight."

Out of nowhere a strangely feline creature appeared and blinked at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Uh… Guys. That ain't dem."

'Jesse' and 'James' stopped posing and looked closely at the lost Hogwarts students. 

"You're right, Meowth." James said. 

"I was wondering why they were wearing those black monstrosities." Jesse looked Hermione up and down and smirked. "The epitome of bad taste."

Hermione turned red with fury and pulled out her wand. Ron and Harry watched as she uttered a transfiguration spell that they could only hope to be able to cast.

"Squeek." Said Jesse.

"Squeek!" Said James.

The feline creature looked at the two Team Rocket rats hungrily.

"Meowth!" He purred.

"Shall we go boys." Hermione pulled out the scroll and began to cast the Teleport spell.

"Remind me to not piss Hermione off." Ron whispered to Harry.

"Definitely."

As the three Hogwarts dematerialised in the spell, the chase was on. It was a good thing Hermione wasn't cruel enough to make her spell permanent. Or was she?

"Squeek! Squeek! Squeek!"

And if there was a Ratdex in the vicinity to translate. It would have sang the same old song.

'Looks like we're blasting off again!'

END

E-mail: [evil_rambutan@nightmail.com][1]

   [1]: mail to: evil_rambutan@nightmail.com



End file.
